


逐日野仙

by Tongsev



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Pain, Waiting, 一往情深, 奇幻, 年上, 年龄差, 武侠, 玄学, 虐恋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tongsev/pseuds/Tongsev
Summary: 家族人丁稀疏，到唐苇这一代终于只剩下他一人。某日打扫书库，翻出些先祖日记，不曾想平静的生活就此逐渐脱轨……唐苇从未料想过自己会爱上一个已经死去多年的人，那个人还是自己的先祖。通过文字爱上一个人很荒谬吗？但无论如何，他不打算放弃。相反，他要走过他去过的每一个地方，见他所见过的每一处风景，像他当初一样，举起刀，去做对的事情。唐晖，我好孤独啊，但我不后悔。武侠，混杂一点恐怖、玄学神秘学元素，现代线和古代日记线同时展开。
Relationships: 唐晖/唐苇





	1. 00：00：01

艳阳高照，炎炎八月热得人头晕脑胀，一迈出室外就烫得人想退回去吹空调。这宁戊县，虽然已仗着山区海拔高比平原地区低了个三四度，太阳底下走起来还是热浪扑面。

正午大街上不见人影，只有风带着尘，知了在树上尖叫，得一家家的走过去，才看得到那些黑漆漆的门洞里缩着人，半死不活的扇风。这条街是百年老街了，一排溜的土木结构，是镇上为数不多的保护建筑，眼下除了古老和阴凉就没什么优点了。大多数的年轻人厌惧这些老房子，只有行将就木的老人和墙皮剥落的老宅做伴。

远处走来个年轻人，步履轻快，脚步声顿时就让老人们眼睛亮了，提着扇子往门外张望。

“哟，丹裘，又来啦～”何老太颤巍巍的探出来。

年轻人在她门前停下，笑道：“何奶奶，今天没去找李奶奶她们玩啊？”

何老太听了这声奶奶就高兴：“还没哪！约了两点半再去。我这前些天有人送了些西瓜，太多了吃不完，你抱一个再去找唐仔。”

“不了不了，我前几天刚派人给那臭小子送了箱水果呢。”丹裘不好意思。

“这么热的天，水果肯定早吃完了，别害羞过来拿。”何老太乐颠颠的走进屋去，也不管丹裘答不答应。

丹裘挠了挠后脑勺，左右看看，无奈进去捧了西瓜：“埃我来，我来就行了……谢谢奶奶，我下次带点蛋黄月饼过来，周家做的和以前有点不一样，可好吃了。”

“好！”何老太眼睛笑成一条缝，送他出来。

丹裘抱了西瓜，继续往前走。往前也全是老宅，他来过太多遍了，一路上忙不迭的和老人们问好，正当他手开始有点酸的时候，到了最后一间老宅面前。

这老宅有些不同，没有老人坐在门洞里，木板门紧闭着，红漆被阳光晒脱了色，剥落着露出里面的木头来。门口也没放着小板凳，甚至政府给每户人门前放的石条凳都不翼而飞，干净冷清得像没人居住。样式和楼层数倒是和其他老宅差别不大，只是占地多些。

丹裘放下西瓜，去敲门环，他穿着黑色衬衫，热得汗流浃背，把门环敲得当当响。

隔壁老头远远的吼了一嗓子：“睡觉哪！吵死了！什么年头了，打电话叫人啊！”

丹裘讪讪的停下，掏出手机来：“喂？唐仔你开个门。”

“嗯？”手机里传来个少年模糊不清的气音，接着又是咚的一声巨响。

丹裘不自觉看了看头顶的太阳：“什么时候了你还没起床？”

  
一摔把少年摔清醒了：“你怎么来了？你不是前几天刚来过吗？”

“怎么的我不能来啊？”丹裘哼哼，“快点死过来开门，我要晒成人干了！”

少年应了声，丹裘又抱起西瓜，等了会就听到门里一串脚步声，跌跌撞撞不知轻重，让人担心木楼梯会不会被踏断。

吱嘎一声，红门开了，屋里阴凉的空气迎面扑在丹裘身上，爽得他像洗了凉水澡一样。

门后站了个少年，黑头发乱糟糟的，皮肤极白，套着件松松垮垮的旧t恤和短裤，陡然见到阳光，被刺得眯着眼睛，膝盖上一小块淤青。

“啊？”少年低头看西瓜。

丹裘伸爪子使劲揉了揉他头顶：“啊什么呢，醒了没？这西瓜何奶奶送的，没醒吃一块醒醒脑子。”

瘦瘦的少年被他揉得有点东摇西晃：“啊……上次的还没吃完啊。”

“先让我进去再说，外面热死了。”丹裘抱着西瓜，迫不及待的先挤进了门里。一进来他就觉得透心凉，鸡皮疙瘩感觉都要起来了。房子里和其他老宅没什么区别，进门先是天井，左右对称，各一条楼梯斜着通向二楼，往前客厅，尽头两个小门通往两个厨房。可能因为大门是关着的，丹裘觉得比其他的老宅更冷些。

丹裘熟门熟路的进了厨房，还没找刀，一看就狐疑了：“唐苇？”

“呃？”少年带上了门，远远应道。

“你这几天都没开锅呢？”丹裘看桌上都落了一层薄灰。

唐苇走进厨房，一进来就打了个喷嚏：“麻烦。”

“你又叫外卖？外卖吃多了不好，你就一个人的饭量要做饭能废多少时间！还有卫生，你也知道你自己尘螨过敏，也不多打扫一下，或者开窗开门通风透气，看，打喷嚏了吧？还睡到中午才起来，昨天肯定熬夜了……”丹裘絮絮叨叨的，顺手就拿了抹布把桌子灶台抹干净，冲了刀切了西瓜，活像个老妈子。

唐苇接过西瓜，又打了个喷嚏，一边点头一边啃。

丹裘看着他像个小仓鼠似的啃西瓜，眼睛乌溜溜的温润又无辜，拿他没辙。知道说了也没用，又忍不住说。这唐苇父母走的早，没人管，又不喜欢和人接触，丹裘和唐苇算从小一块长大的朋友，总忍不住照看一下。说来也奇怪，丹裘已经二十几了，一看就是正儿八经的青年，唐苇和他一个年纪，脸和身板始终长不开，看着还小小一只，只能叫少年。有时候丹裘会想，等到了中年，这娃娃脸会张长再变老，还是直接就跳到衰老阶段开始冒褶子了。

丹裘看他啃完一块，把其他的先放冰箱了，叹气道：“你每天都在做什么呢小少爷，几年了就没看见过你出来过几次，象牙塔里这么好玩都不出去啊？就我在外面整天累死累活的帮你看公司。”

“谢谢啊，要不提成给你加一成吧。”唐苇咧嘴笑。

“算了算了，收入我都拿了七成了。你的祖产全这么放心的给我经营真没问题？”

“我对那些没兴趣，钱也够活就好了。你也不会抢我东西，帮我做了这么多，我以后也不会结婚有孩子，我死后就全部给你喽。”

丹裘看着唐苇：“你才二十几啊，喜欢的人总会出现的。”

唐苇咕哝：“谁会喜欢死宅……”

死宅且不论，就唐苇这大门不出二门不迈，什么人也见不到，也就可能和送外卖的谈恋爱了。

丹裘叹气：“不管你了。这次有事和你说，去书房？”

二人上了三楼，丹裘一推开门又炸毛了。楼下的还好，不是唐苇的日常活动范围，除了灰尘还算干净。但书房是唐苇的长踞地，书本乱堆物品乱放就算了，桌子旁堆起的小外卖盒山让他忍无可忍。

他深吸了一口气，道：“唐苇。”

“对不起我忘记扔了……”

“那件事一会再说，现在，给我把扫把抹布水盆和大塑料袋全部拿过来，大扫除完再说别的。”

“埃？打扫多少啊？”唐苇惊惧。

“所有地方。”

唐苇察觉到低气压，一句话不敢多说，马不停蹄的跑去拿了东西，和死党埋头打扫起来。

丹裘其实不算很洁癖，只是比较爱干净，他会如此生气，实在是唐苇把环境搞得太糟糕了……

“你把书堆起来我还能理解，为什么这么多书是摊开来立在地上的？你在玩什么多米诺吗？！”

“好脏……怎么这么脏……角落要把上面的东西搬开打扫干净再把东西放回去！不是有东西放在那里就不用打扫了！看不到不代表不脏，后面缝隙全是灰尘啊！”

“啊蟑螂！”

“啪。”

越打扫，丹裘越看他不顺眼，气上心来抡起扫把就赶他：“看你就烦！这边我来打扫，你滚到隔壁去整理！”

唐苇抱头鼠窜，逃进书房隔壁的书库。

这老宅是对称式，书房在东侧，书库在西侧，大小完全相同，不同的只是家具摆放。书库里全是书架和书，几乎别无旁物，就墙角靠着个梯子。唐苇架起梯子，一本本把散落在地上的书塞回书架上。这书库里都是一两百年来家族中人读过的书，各人兴趣不同，书也是五花八门。从诗词歌赋，到风水易经，种种正统和杂书混杂在一起。

空气中弥散着霉尘味，饶是唐苇打开窗户，还是在搬动书本的时候喷嚏连天。他整理了半天才整理完两排，又犯起懒来，叉着腰就望着书开始发呆。

他视线乱转，寻思着如此伟大的整理了两个书架，该做点什么犒劳自己。

这书库中书的数目颇为庞大，他还有好些没看过，尤其是上排的书籍，老是要架梯子拿，他嫌麻烦看的很少。

唐苇瞟来瞟去，看定个柜顶的箱子。放得这么高，平时除非吃饱了没事干，否则绝不会拿下来的，趁现在有一点干劲，看看里面有什么好了。

那箱子似乎是涂了红漆，但周围太过昏暗，箱子也太脏，看不分明。他架了梯子爬上去，这书架很高，他爬到梯顶才堪堪够到箱子。箱子看不出是什么木质的，落满灰尘，而且出乎意料的沉。唐苇勉强扯出箱子，举在头顶，双手都发起抖来，忙放低了抱在怀里。他抖抖索索的爬下来，放在地上，发现居然没上锁。

午后的阳光从窗口漏进来一斜，空气中飘浮的灰尘飘散着折射着。少年盘腿坐在地上，打开了面前的老旧木盒。

那木盒里整整齐齐的放着十几本手写的书，俱是相同大小，相同纸页，相同字迹。纸页泛着黄色，用线绳束着书脊，看上去十分脆弱，不可触碰。

封面上没有书名，仅有“唐晖”二字，下面标着数字。

唐苇轻轻将它们一本本取出，正好是十五本。

他长呼一口气，自言自语：“老天，这是不是算古董？”不过他吃穿不愁，倒没有起倒卖的心思，只是担心起要怎么保存得当，看着像是先人的日记，说不定有些不方便公开的内容，自己死后又该给谁。  
…  
唐晖，看名字肯定是自己的祖宗，而且书留在老宅里，肯定是血缘很近的了。从书的状态来看，应该是明清？

唐苇取过标着“唐晖〈一〉”的古本，轻轻掀开。

作者的笔记清秀端正，就算是没看过古书的他也不用废太大力气就能读懂。他翻开了第一页，接着就像着了魔一样，一页页看了下去。


	2. -00：00：01

那日记中开始只寥寥记了些日常，什么荷坊街的包子好吃，下次要带兄长去尝尝；李府新修的假山精致，奇石层叠花树错落；课本无趣，被蜻蜓勾去后院；表姐多年不见，出落得亭亭玉立……诸如此类。

他行文随意潇洒，或因为是做日记之用，有些地方甚至颠倒跳脱，毫不相干的事情也写做一起。

本是些琐事，唐苇有点想放下，又停不住翻页的手。原文虽因是主人日常随记，已不太咬文嚼字，还是有些文绉绉的，他一边看一边在心里默念着自己翻成白话的文字，看的十分缓慢。

他翻了约二十几页，日记中时间已行至冬季，才看到了些不同：

「……距成年也已半年了，兄长还是看不惯我有些散漫的样子，今日又唤我到他房里，嘱咐我加紧学习，好歹通过下个月的大考。

学个劳什子学！要我说之前考中秀才就是撞大运了，这次还考得中我娘都得笑醒过来！」

唐苇笑出声，这唐晖先辈在这时也才十八，比他还小上许多，朝气蓬勃，隔着纸页都仿佛能被温暖到。

「大哥脑子好，考了榜首做了官，三弟也不差，商铺经营得井井有条，哥俩这么厉害，我做个闲人又何妨？当官既累又得成天担心丢脑袋，我有个秀才名头，脸面上不太难看也就好了。经商我也不成，颠三倒四一塌糊涂，怎么进出买卖都不太明白，更罔论货源又如何、行情怎样、该卖与谁好了。

眼下大哥逼得紧，先装模作样念念书。明儿落榜了就想法子说服他放我去乡野教书快活。我就不是当官经商的料，别把大哥三弟撑起来的唐家搞垮了才好。

地我都想好啦，泷宁附近的那个唤沙竹林就很不错。盖个带小院的木屋，院里放些桌椅，找些临近小孩，忙时教书，闲时听竹涛，再酿些酒喝喝，可不是比皇上还快活！皇上还得操心没个歇息嘞。」

唐苇用指腹磨挲着纸，有点出神。这是他的先辈，他不自觉的就将他和自己对比起来，过早失去血亲的他，突然发现血脉中流传的相似带来的乐趣。

看到唐晖为好吃的欢欣雀跃，仔细的记录每一种新美食的味道外观，他就想起自己吃遍全城外卖越来越叼的嘴，甚至想起模糊遥远的幼时记忆中尝出邻家两只母鸡鸡蛋不同的事。

看到唐晖对做官和经商兴致缺缺，在花园里发呆逗虫，就想起自己把公司扔给丹裘，成天歪在房间里坐没坐相的消磨时光。

还有竹林，甚至竹林。唐苇摸着这两个字。他也喜欢竹林，喜欢竹涛，喜欢坐在林间看竹叶永无尽头的沙沙凋零。虽然那已经是很久以前的事了，他好久没出门看过竹林了。

这是种很奇怪的感觉，好像原本飘着的心脏的旁边，长出了藤蔓。藤蔓有地方可攀附了，心脏也有地方可借力了。或者说，是突然发现自己不是一个凭空出现的人，庞大根系上冒出的一个笋头意识到地下有什么了。

很长时间以来，虽然有丹裘。唐苇还是孤独的，今天有些不一样了。

唐苇的孤独没有消失，但是这种孤独不冰冷。

他继续往下翻，书里的时间又过了一些。

唐晖轻轻松松的去了大考，考试前一天甚至还在逗鸟，毫不意外的落榜了。他笑嘻嘻的和家里提出了自己的想法，被臭骂了一顿，用了一个月的时间才安抚住为不上进的次男生气的长辈们，

最终唐晖还是成功了，他带了一个仆人，乐颠颠的坐车离开了生长了几十年的泷宁，像只飞走的鸟。  
第一本书翻完了，唐苇放下书，竖起耳朵去听隔壁的声音。走动和搬动的声音断断续续的传来，唐苇听了一会，转转眼珠，又拿起第二本。  
第二本比第一本多一些破损，封皮掉了一个角。他翻开第一页，时间距上一页结尾时已经过了两个月。  
【……今天终于把所有事情都搞定了，搬家真是累得够呛，如果早点知道会这么麻烦，我应该把阿向他们都带过来好歹帮忙完的。事情多得完全没心思静下来写东西，今日总算是万事落定，赶紧写写，别把好不容易养的习惯扔了。  
没想到这土路一点都不平整，坑坑洼洼的，完全比不得城里的石板路，坐了两天车差点没把我胃颠出来。到了地方才发现买来的老房子大是大，也不知道多久没人住了，破破烂烂又乱又脏的，吓得我前两天借住在在附近农家，辛苦阿弄连夜抓紧打扫干净了两间房间出来给我落脚。竹林倒确实是好竹林，就是虫子有些多，林子里也有些阴冷，附近的人家也都离的很远，虽然清净，多少有些心里不踏实。还好有阿弄，不枉我把他从街上捡回来。  
搬东西的时候物件实在太多了，光搬进屋粗略的摆好就花了两日。人手实在不够，我不得已也搬了些书，到了晚上胳膊和灌了铁铅似的，又酸又重难受的紧。我算是知道离家的时候三弟在贱兮兮的笑什么了。这小混球，就诚心想看我出丑，因为没法亲眼看到或许还在遗憾。呸。不过说来这样不行啊，我身体实在的有些弱，过两天多去散散步锻炼下吧。】  
依旧是些琐碎日常，唐苇左手撑着腮帮子，猫样的打了个哈欠。

又翻过了十几页，却见书上的文字突然变潦草散乱起来。那像是匆匆写就的，边角甚至还溅上了墨珠，晕出一大块黑渍。唐苇一激灵，感觉不对，打挺坐直了，往下翻去。  
【……离上一次摸到书页已经三天了，我终于重新回来了。】  
书页上一道长长的扭曲的折痕斜着贯穿了整页纸，看起来像是被很粗暴的翻开推搡过。文字带着点颤抖的痕迹，一两行后慢慢平静下来，但还是急匆匆的凌乱小字。  
【我要改掉这个陋习，我发誓我以后绝对要改掉这个陋习。再也不在睡前忘记小解了，也再也不在晚上去小解了！那夜看到的东西绝对是我这辈子见过最诡异的东西！简直就是该在地府受油锅煎炸的玩意逃到人间来了一样！】  
接下来就是一连串气急败坏、熟练的咒骂。笔记画风的转变突如其来，唐苇有些懵。  
他继续往下翻：  
【老实说要我再骂一页也不够，我真的是被吓得够呛了，老实说——我甚至思考过要不要投降回城里了。  
我冷静下来了，要痛骂还是出门对着竹林的虫子骂吧，别浪费纸了。我去喝点水，再回来记录我遇到了什么。】  
最后一个字被水晕开了半边，拉长成一个臃肿的下身。唐苇也慢慢紧张起来，不自觉的凑近了，握着拳头往下看。  
【三天前，下午我的那几个学生离开后，我照旧去后山的竹林溜达。阿弄在准备晚饭，竹林的不远处就是农田，山路被踏得还算好走。我正锻炼我可怜的瘪瘪的瘦腿，打算一鼓作气爬到山腰的亭子再回到书斋……】  
“唐苇！”  
“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
唐苇情不自禁的大喊出声，脑袋挨了一下重击。  
他回过头，丹裘怒气冲冲的站在身后，手上握着一卷卷起来的杂志。  
“你吓到我了……”他颇有些可怜兮兮的说。…  
丹裘怒目而视：“吓到？我才吓到了！都过去多久了，你这边怎么还没收拾完？还坐下玩起来了啊？书架上没排好，地上倒多了一堆散得乱七八糟的！”  
他凝神一看：“这什么玩意？看起来怎么这么旧？《唐晖……二》？”


	3. 00：00：02

唐苇下意识的把书挡在身后，干笑道：“角落里翻出来的破笔记而已。”

丹裘狐疑的看他：“破笔记？你就是看这破笔记看了一下午，整理都忘了？”

“嗯！”唐苇背上冒着汗，用坚定的眼神看着丹裘。  
丹裘觉得他要是看不出来就和大路上直挺挺撞上路灯的瞎子没什么区别了。

“……算了。”丹裘败下阵来，无奈道，“天色也不早了，今天我就先回去了。”

他见唐苇松了口气，强硬道：“但是！明天我会派人来检查的，给我全部收拾好。”

唐苇蔫了下去。  
  
早知道自己去雇几个佣人帮忙好了，要不是自闭到不想和陌生人有任何接触，也不至于落到如今局面。

丹裘顿了顿：“……衣服和重要的东西也用真空袋装好，书库防潮袋多放些。”

“为什么？”打扫而已怎么还要用到真空袋。

丹裘也在地板上坐下：“后天你需要去泷宁一趟。”

泷宁？  
  
唐苇一惊。  
  
“我不是把公司全部交给你了吗？”唐苇缩了缩，虽然听到刚好是唐晖、家族以前的常驻地有些感兴趣，但他还是不想出门。

“有个项目很重要，但公司最近很忙，我抽不出身了，叶节生病请假了，其他人去都不放心。你虽然也不算让我放心，但这好歹也算是你自个的公司。你搞砸了，我既没心理负担，也不会被你抱怨，一举两得。”他露出个奸笑，拍了拍唐苇肩膀，“所以上吧，最佳人选。”

“啊那我可不可以直接选择放弃啊，不要那个项目……”唐苇被丹裘瞪着，声音逐渐细若蚊音起来。  
  
丹裘把两张动车票拍进唐苇手掌心，露出一个足以让唐苇毛骨悚然的灿烂笑容：“加油！详细的内容我发邮件给你，相信你在动车停靠前能看完。”  
  
唐苇瘫在原地，目送丹裘以轻快的脚步飘出书库。  
  
欸……也就是说，不仅是这几天没时间看小说、看新番、看漫画、看游戏视频、打游戏、吃零食外卖，还要和陌生人面对面交流对吧？而且还必须在那种交涉里谈妥项目……  
  
唐苇抓了抓头发，呆了一会，拾了《唐晖-二》站起来。  
  
也没办法，只能去了。  
  
  
  
第二天早上七点，唐苇坐立不安的站在一旁，等待丹裘秘书的检阅结果。他已经两三个月没有这么早起来过了，昨天看完资料后还没忍住打游戏打到了半夜，此刻正努力的把干涩的眼睛睁大，好清醒点别站着睡过去。唐苇身上穿着黑色西装三件套，配上他的娃娃脸和大眼睛，颇有些偷穿父亲衣服的小孩的感觉。他也为改变这种印象努力过了，将头发梳得整整齐齐，露出整个洁白的额头，就是可惜有几撮毛不听话，老是翘起来。他自以为隐秘的用黑色小发夹把它们夹了起来，殊不知看起来更幼稚了。  
  
丹裘派来的秘书叫苏学淡，人如其名，分外冷淡。个子虽然不高，仅仅比唐苇高一些，莫约一米七，但闭着嘴皱着眉，冷冰冰的，头发也剃得很短，有些吓小孩故事里的大boss的味道。  
  
唐苇提心吊胆的看着他转进转出，每次见他蹲下来检查什么就手心出汗。  
  
最后他从书库里转出来，淡淡的点点头：“可以。”  
  
唐苇松了口气，就看他一把扛起地上的行李箱，头也不回的往楼下走去。唐苇亦步亦趋，乖乖坐进楼下汽车里，拉好安全带。  
  
苏学淡放好行李箱，拉开驾驶座车门看见唐苇，顿了一下。唐苇紧张的看了他一眼，生怕他说出“我觉得有个地方还是有点乱”来，却见他自然的坐了进来，关上车门。  
  
唐苇刚松了口气，又看到苏学淡的脸突然凑近，头上略微一痒，苏学淡捏着手里刚取下的发夹扔进抽屉里，若无其事的说道：“拿了好点。领带歪了，你自己再系一下。”  
  
没见过世面的大虾唐苇瞬间红透。  
  
“嗯。”唐苇开始低头研究领带。  
  
苏学淡将唐苇送到了动车站就走了，唐苇拖着他的小箱子，因为长期弓背蜷坐而不习惯的挺着身板昂头走路。他目视前方，模糊掉路人，不停在内心默念“没人看我没人看我没人看我”，健步如飞，目不斜视，倒走出了点虎虎生风的感觉。  
  
“年轻人真有朝气。”一个老人家赞许的点点头，唐苇听了走得更快了，活似小跑。  
  
候机厅不论什么时候人都多得吓人，人多唐苇就紧张，待唐苇坐进动车座位里，他才松了口气。丹裘给他订的是一等座，周围很安静，一旁的座位空着，他瘫在座位里，定好闹钟后就放松的昏睡起来。  
  
他睡了一个小时多，醒来时闹钟和广播同时叫着。他站起来，视线一转，发现右边的座位依然空着，但小桌子却放了下来，上面摆着个纸杯，里面的咖啡已经空了。他困惑的四下张望，但没找到看起来像有坐过的人。  
  
已经下车了？  
  
唐苇茫然的出了动车站，上了来接他的车。  
  
来接他的是一个中年男人，国字脸，油光满面，肚子把衬衫撑得紧绷，唐苇看着就有点想躲着他。中年男人看到唐苇也有些发愣，但立刻就反应过来，笑着给唐苇拉开车门：“没想到唐经理这么年轻啊，哈哈哈，真是青年才俊！”  
  
其实唐苇是公司的董事长，但此次丹裘给他安排了个假身份，看起来更信服些。毕竟不论在哪里，一个看起来像初中生的人说是董事长都让人觉得有些荒谬。而唐苇公司的董事长也几乎没人见过，一直保持着神秘感，只有一些聊胜于无的基本资料为人所知。  
  
唐苇的公司是房地产公司，第一代董事长是他的爷爷，当初也不知道为什么自己爷父辈选了这一路，但从这几年的形式上来看是选对了。而公司的名字是叫安唐，开发区域一开始主要在宁戊，也就是现在唐家老宅的所在地，所以全名也就是宁戊安唐集团有限公司。丹裘是公司的董事兼总经理，现在公司在丹裘的打理下也已经将开发区域又延伸开了几个城市。  
  
前一段时间丹裘在国土资源局的拍卖中拍到了一个开发中的景区附近的一大片地皮，经过考察后觉得景区很有开发潜力，这次人手不够，就把唐苇踢过来和对面的景区管理公司谈合作了。一开始唐苇被丹裘唬得有些害怕，仔细看完资料了解后发现任务其实不是很难，合作对双方都有利，没什么拒绝的理由。或许只是丹裘想改变一下唐苇的家里蹲现状，甚至人手不够都可能是骗他的。  
  
派来接唐苇的是对面景区管理公司的普通职员，唐苇也没太在意，先是直接去了市中心和一群人吃了饭，打个照面，互相虚情假意的奉承下，暗自打量猜测，寻找占便宜的攻破点，一番心怀鬼胎后各自也饭饱酒空，又将唐苇送到了酒店安置下。  
  
唐苇僵笑了一晚上，好不容易挺到了酒店，立刻扑进大床里。在毕业前他每天也会和很多人接触，虽然觉得很烦，但真正的“自闭”生活是在毕业后才开始的。小时候双亲还没离去的时候更是教导过很多待人的基本礼仪，还有如何做显得有气势，又如何做显得温顺等等等等。因此外表的功夫唐苇今天是做足了，就是许久没和人来往，装得有点累。  
他拿着手机在床上滚来滚去的刷了会微博，觉得眼睛有点涩了，放下手机，想了想从行李箱里掏出《唐晖-二》来。  
他翻到上一次被丹裘打断的地方，继续往下看去。


	4. -00：00：02

【我顺着山道一路向上，身上除了一根充作登山杖的竹杖外别无他物。傍晚渐冷，红日沉入盆地的另一端，湿气凝聚，山雾顺着风从南向北开始吞噬群山。虽然还没到山腰，皮肤上潮湿的触感让我决定返回书斋。下山时雾气已经笼罩到我所在的山上了，奶白色的浓雾逐渐充斥我的视野，但因为我脚下是唯一的上山的道路，被樵夫们踩踏得痕迹清晰，道路两旁也有层层叠的灌木拦着，因此并不为迷路的可能性感到担忧。  
  
唯一担心的就是山匪，虽然附近并没有听说有歹人出没。  
  
不知道是不是错觉，脚下的土路似乎变得湿滑起来，我的关节近来似乎因为居住在这种湿气略重的环境，偶尔也会隐隐作痛了。再加上下山时频繁的颠簸，膝盖和脚趾隐隐作痛，身上又湿又黏，我越走越烦躁，眼前的奶雾又遮了视线，前路仿佛变得无穷无尽起来，烦躁也随着天色变暗逐渐化作恐慌。  
  
今天是不是天黑的有点快？难不成一会还会下雨吗？  
  
我一慌便越发用力的踏着地面，好像狠狠的跨下一级级土阶梯能够改变什么，却让我的膝盖更疼了。最后不知道在哪一处我踏空了，向前砸倒在地，额头在阶角上重重一磕，惨号着不受控制的一路滚将下去。还好此处是直接挖出来的土路，若是石板铺就的石阶，待到我停下来时想必也已一命呜呼了。  
  
混乱中也不知道滚了多远，只晓得停下来时浑身无一处是不疼的，应该还断了几根骨头，脑袋中嗡嗡作响，眼前发花，手中的竹杖也不翼而飞。我瘫在地上一动不动了半晌，才扶着止住我去势的树干爬起来。待耳中的嗡鸣声退去，我甩了甩脑袋，就听到有人在身后唤我：“先生！”  
  
那是个少年的声音，听起来十分耳熟，倒像是阿弄的。  
  
我转身回头去找他：“阿弄？你怎么上来了？来找我？”  
  
却见背后空无一物，唯有竹叶沙沙的飘落下来几片。我没见到他，以为是自己归屋心切听错了，虽然没找到阿弄，但认出了几棵熟悉的竹子，是在书斋附近的，顿时兴高采烈起来，眼前都浮现出暖融融的炉火和热气腾腾的饭食来。  
  
我回头一瘸一拐的慢慢往山下走，知晓了自己的位置，安心感让我不急不躁的开始关照自己的膝盖了。我正将全部精神聚集在眼前的景象上，却又听到背后传来一声呼唤：“唐先生啊！”  
  
这次是颤颤巍巍的老妪的声音，听着倒像是常来给阿弄送蔬菜的附近阿婆。我心里浮起些异样感，但还是侧身回头张望：“李婆婆？”  
  
背后依旧空无一人，我明白有异了，就算是附近熟悉山林的农人，七老八十的老人怎么可能会在夜里进山，怕是撞上传言中的小鬼了！  
  
我不敢停留，忍着疼快步向山下走去，不多时就远远的望见了书斋门窗中漏出的灯火光。我大喜过望的奔将前去，又一声呼唤响起：“唐老师？”  
  
这声呼唤近得如同依附在我耳边轻声说的，带着些稚童的软糯，是白日来我这上课的一名学生的声音。这鬼怪学得惟妙惟肖，把我吓得汗毛倒竖，牙关紧闭，头也不敢回，直冲进院子里，跌扑在自家门前的台阶上。  
  
我在门前的灯笼下大口喘息着，阿弄听得门前动静，提着油灯来开门，被我吓了一跳：“这是怎么了？”  
  
阿弄搀扶着我进屋，在火炉边坐下，此时我才发现身上的衣衫不知何时已经被冷汗浸湿。  
  
他先是倒了杯热茶与我：“我看先生许久不回来，正打算出去找找……是遇到野兽了？可有受伤？”  
  
我一口将热茶倒进嘴里，茶水烫着喉咙滚落下去，在胃里煨烫得人舒展开来。我长舒了一口气：“无甚大碍，不是野兽，应该是撞见鬼了。”  
  
“山上有鬼？”阿弄大吃一惊，紧张起来。  
  
我反倒安慰起他来：“应当不是什么厉害的恶鬼，方才就是在我身后唤了我几次名字，我身上的伤也只是不小心踩空滚落得的。刚才被吓得够呛，现在想来倒有点好笑了。”  
  
他还是揣揣不安，阿弄年岁比我小一些，正是格外害怕那些鬼怪传说的时候。我坐在桌边，煨着火炉，喝着热茶，烛光在周围明耀耀的晃着，逃跑时的惊慌被这氛围冲得一扫而空，还毫无道理的大胆到生出些傲气来：“没事！你怕的话我明儿去寻个道士把那只鬼赶了！只会叫唤，想来也没什么本事。”  
  
阿弄笑了起来：“好，明儿我就去附近问问有什么高人擅长驱鬼。我去烧些热水，先生沐浴后再来吃饭吧，夜里别得了风寒。明早我再请个医生过来。”  
  
我谢了他，沐浴和用膳后又粗粗包扎了些伤口，就早早躺下了。  
  
其实是不太睡得着的，人这种奇怪的动物，一旦躺下，之前烟消云散的可怖过往就又会重新露出獠牙冲你迎面扑来。但为了让阿弄安心，我还是不动神色的在被窝里合上眼睛，默默的背诵起诗文来，不知不觉，倒也昏昏沉沉陷进无意识的黑暗中去。  
  
若是就这么结束，我当然不至于被吓成此前书写时的那副样子，顶多抱怨几句就无事了。但此时的我于未来一无所知，在阿弄白日晒过的香被窝里舒服的熟睡，太过舒适，以至于连梦都不做一个。毕竟说到底我还是一个很容易受环境影响的家伙啊。只要在我熟悉的领地，大概就是天下无敌了。  
  
因为急于休息，我忘了和往常一样在睡前去小解一下，于是在子时左右被憋醒了。我睁开眼时一片漆黑，阿弄已在我熟睡的时候帮我将烛火熄灭了。这是我的一个恶习，身边没有光就无法入睡，因为有走火之嫌，在家中时没少被父亲兄长教训，但每次都还是偷偷叫下人在我熟睡后再代我灭去。  
  
我摸索着起来，觉得身上不仅伤口隐隐作痛，肌肉现在也酸楚起来了，最疼的还是额头上的那一块，被我用布包着，看着有些滑稽。我摸到了烛台，却不知火石在哪，又摸索了一会，放弃了，披了外衫，就着点月光往外走去。】


	5. 00：00：03

唐苇停下翻书的手，从城市某处传来的遥远钟声将他拽出书中百年前的世界，他看了看手表，已十一点了，遂合上了书。明天还有工作，为了充足的休息，他把书重新放进箱子里收好。唐晖的警告也让他有点防备，他不想晚上被吓到睡不着或者做一个晚上的噩梦——鉴于他在这方面的胆子并不是很大。

唐苇简单洗漱后就躺到了床上，开了空调，老实的把被子拉到下巴底下盖好。

酒店的床有些软得过分，唐苇陷在柔软的白床里，只觉全身似乎都被卸去了力，变成个抽去骨头的大章鱼。

大章鱼睡着了，不安分的乱动起来。

唐苇以为刹住了不往下看书就不会做梦了，没想到未能如愿。黑暗后先是混乱的混沌，然后一切清明起来。

他站在一个小径上，脚下土路打滑，两侧竹枝蔽日，秋风凉爽，竹叶纷纷落落，撩得他脸颊发痒。虽然是由他自己的记忆碎片拼凑的景象，但唐苇知道这是想表示在哪里。

他顺着小径向上，果然看到个古旧书斋，院子不大，被竹林围着，中间石凳上坐着个人。

唐苇没见过唐晖，不知道他的长相，因此梦里也不可能看到他的样子。唐苇可以一定程度上操纵自己的梦境，也对自己梦境的一些潜规则有所了解，如果走向那个人的正面，大概率会直接被切换到下一个场景，或者只能看到模糊的脸。

唐苇在院子里的另一个石凳上坐下，撑着下巴看那个应该是唐晖的背影。他穿着灰青色宽袍大袖，略有些不合身，松松垮垮的，像是完全没有察觉到有人过来一样，正把一本本的书摊开放在石桌上，应是趁着天气晴好在晒书。

纸页沙沙，竹叶也沙沙，唐苇什么也不做，就看着唐晖的背影发呆。这个他想象中的唐晖身形修长，瘦但有力，背挺得很直，像竹子，竹节分明。但头发却有点躁，黑色的长发乱乱的披着，可能因为是不上课的日子，连束一下都懒得。

脸呢？脸会是什么样？

唐苇胡思乱想。

应该是带着少年人的张扬，眉眼弯弯，杏眼带挑，黑眉如墨的吧？眉锋入鬓可能有点过，但总之是英武的。脸也是偏瘦的，带个笔直的哲人鼻梁。

唐苇打定主意回去把书都翻一遍找找看有没有画像。

他发着呆，歪在石凳上，忽然听得一声低低的笑。

唐苇打个激灵，站起来，瞥见唐晖细长的手指翻过一页纸，就感到天旋地转，整个人猛的往下坠去。

他感到现实中左腿被下坠感吓得忍不住抽弹了一下，抬头一看竹林已经不见了。

唐苇又浑浑噩噩做了几个乱七八糟的梦，醒来时除了唐晖和竹林，其他已全忘得一干二净了。

次日唐苇与景区管理公司的负责人洽谈了一日，谈妥了，看看丹裘给的动车票，离返程还有两天。唐苇打算去景区玩一圈，再去看看唐晖的故居。他打了车过去，不料在车上打开宣传册，第五个景点就是唤沙竹林。

这倒巧了，保护起来也好，唐苇不想看到他曾经居住的地方被夷为平地盖房子什么的。

不过这唤沙竹林的景点离其他的景点比较远，从入口走过去估计得小半天。唐苇下车去买了双登山鞋和食物，挠乱了头发，摘掉领带，解开两颗扣子，西装看起来也没那么违和了。

夏日游客很多，唐苇混在排队长龙中被汗臭味闷得差点窒息，被观光车送进景区后吹着山风才缓过来。景区被开发保护的很好，在进入大门的那一刻就仿佛和喧嚣脱离了开来。唐苇坐在车后排，看着两旁绿林深邃，深吸了一口气，新鲜的空气涌进肺部，浊闷感一清而空。  
  
第一站景点是个古镇，或者说古村，叫古阳。唐苇抱着既然来了不如都看一遍的想法，跟着前面的一个旅游团下了车，偷混在里面蹭听导游的解说。这个旅游团各个年龄层的人都有，看来像是多个家庭组成的大团，应该都来自一个地方，普通话带着些北方口音。导游应该是当地的，黑黑壮壮，T恤被热汗浸湿黏在身上，挥舞着小旗子让大家跟上他：“好，都在这里下车！都到了没有？报数！1号家庭？”  
  
“到！”  
  
“2号家庭？”  
  
“到！”  
  
唐苇默默缩在队尾不做声，杵在那里玩手机，假装事不关己。  
  
点完名，导游带着一群人往里走。这古镇略有别于大部分人记忆中的南方古镇，没有白墙也没有飞檐，墙壁是黄泥筑就，木柱和土墙构成的建筑群在阳光下显得颇为老实憨厚。房屋挨挨挤挤，几乎都开着大门，还有晒着些农作物的，原住民三三两两坐在门前阴凉处，有的老人还抽着旱烟。  
  
一进去先是个小广场，立了个刻着“枯阳”二字的石碑，看起来有些年头了，上面甚至还有些像是磕碰出来的缺角。旁边立了块新多了的石块，细细密密的刻了许多小字。  
  
唐苇垫了脚尖去看，就听到导游在前面拉着嗓子大声说：“埃这里就是古阳村了。肯定有朋友们会问，既然是古阳村，这里立的碑怎么是枯阳两个字？”  
  
“这就说来话长了。其实啊，最开始的时候，这里不叫古阳，也不叫枯阳，叫沙村！很普通的名字对吧？当时居住的人也非常少，后来啊村里出了个神人，传说他武艺高强，行侠仗义，做了很多好事，名扬一时，甚至作为一个野士自己集结了一些人，帮当时的朝廷灭了东南匪帮整整三千人！这人的具体姓名已没人知道了，但据村中老人代代流传的一些故事来看，是姓唐的。这里有没有姓唐的朋友啊？哈哈哈。”稀稀拉拉举起来几只手。  
  
唐苇瞳孔一缩。  
  
导游拿帽子当扇子给自己扇了扇风，又继续说：“这唐大侠呢，还不仅仅武艺高强。传闻他还会一些玄学异术！会驱鬼抓妖，降妖除魔，当然这就属于迷信范畴了，大家听个乐就好。再加上他极其喜爱喝酒，酒不离身，嗜酒如命，而且据说只要喝了酒就会力大无穷，可以轻而易举的发挥出常人所无法企及的力量来。村里以前的人听他说，习的是枯阳法，所以啊他江湖人称枯阳野仙唐醉狂！”  
  
“有这么个大侠从这走出去，村子里的人自然是骄傲得紧，就把村子的名字从沙村改成枯阳村了，村子也逐渐兴旺起来。而到了建国后，因为传说里有封建迷信的部分，再加上当时有领导觉得枯阳的枯字不吉利，就给改成了古阳村。而这块有百年历史的石碑也在当时因为封建迷信差点被砸碎，几个老人三更半夜起来偷偷合力把它搬到山里藏起来，这才逃过一劫。”  
  
导游叹了口气，摇摇头，把手上的帽子往头上一扣：“不过可惜这个唐大侠英年早逝，三十三岁就去世了。尸首也没有找到，后人在唤沙竹林给他立了个衣冠冢，一会大家有兴趣的可以去看看。接下来我们休息十分钟，大家拍完照我们就继续往前走。”  
  
一群人哄散开来，唐苇杵在原地，抬头看那石碑。  
  
三十三岁……？  
  
他难以置信的瞪着枯阳二字。  
  
是你吗？他说的那个人是你吗？你只活到了三十三岁？为什么？  
  
他说的那个人和书中的你一点都不像啊，你不是教书先生吗？是手无缚鸡之力的教书先生才对。到底发生了什么？果然不是你吧？  
  
“哎小伙子让让，我们拍个照。”  
  
唐苇回过神，往旁边走去：“啊好，抱歉。”  
  
广场上散着许多游客，唐苇漫无边际的乱逛，心里边乱糟糟的。  
  
不，肯定不是唐晖，从描述上看和唐晖差太多了。不能因为唐晖当时刚好住在这边就觉得是他。唐晖是教书先生，那个唐大侠的传说不是根本没提到他有教书过吗？而且唐家当时是在泷宁县城的，说不定再过几年唐晖就回去了，根本没在这里待多久。  
  
唐苇觉得这种感觉很奇怪，自己居然在为一个死去的人着急。不论他是活到三十三岁还是八十岁，都在很久以前就去世了。自己在急什么？  
  
他忽然又一愣。  
  
唐晖留下来的日记，一共十五本，从他十八岁开始算起，正好是一年一本，到三十三岁为止。


	6. -00：00：03

【那夜是新月，月光暗淡，竹影在地上晃得人心慌。我小解完正提心吊胆的往回走，听得远处丛林一阵悉悉索索声，好像有什么快速的窜了过去。我吓了一跳，壮胆胡乱骂了几句，便往房间里跑。  
方前我还不确定，但我一动起来便知道了，它是直直冲我来的。那东西的速度比我快，只觉背后一阵厉风，眼前投在地上的影子差点没把我吓破胆。仅仅一眼就能确定，这绝不是人的影子！  
这怪物身形巨大，蠕动挥舞的手就有七八十只，还有三四十只脚也在乱七八糟的舞动着，既无规律也无逻辑。带着咸腥味的恶臭扑鼻而来，让我差点当场就呕吐起来。猛的回头，刹时间排山倒海般的压迫感迎头砸下，恐惧摄我心神，让我动弹不得。  
世间绝对无人见过如此邪恶的生物，这一团畸形的肉球身上找不到脸，找不到眼睛和可见的任何发声器官，就是单纯的一团纠结的由四肢组合成的蠕动肉块，如此庞大的身躯让人难以想象它能够像刚才那样快速的移动。格格的骨头碰撞声和肥肉摩擦的沉闷咕噜声充斥了我的耳膜，我听着它慢慢碾过浅草，带着各种声音的嗡鸣倾压过来。  
我瘫在地上，汗湿背襟，迎着月光看到它红褐色的皮肤上青筋暴起，每一只手脚都各不相同，有的像女人的手脚光洁细瘦，有的像男人的手脚粗糙宽大，还有婴孩一般的肉嘟嘟的小手脚。  
它们一齐蠕动摇晃着，向我伸来——  
我应该是惨叫了，那一瞬间我好像听不到任何声音，等我反应过来的时候用力的张着嘴。  
徒然，血雨如漫天飞花般铺洒满了天地，一道戴着斗笠的黑影冲将出来，为我挡住了大部分的腥臭液体。微弱月光下怪物嘶鸣着，千手扭动，暴怒的身躯像个软球，手脚并用的滚将来。  
那戴斗笠的身形矮小，手中持一柄长刀，正往下淌血，应当就是他伤了那怪物了。我大喜过望，翻身坐起，抓住他的衣角，忙道：“大侠请救我！”  
那人回过头来，我才发现这行动迅如雷霆的前辈高人竟是一位白发苍苍的老者。他皮肤皱折如树皮，面颊松弛，白发飞散，鼻梁高挺眼窝深陷，不似中原人，唯有一双黑目炯炯有神，锋利如刀。老者上下打量了我一番，诧异道：“娃娃，你看得见？”  
我已及冠，被换做娃娃颇有些尴尬，但此时也顾不上更多：“是说那怪物的事？”  
老者一点头：“好。”  
我正疑惑此情此景哪里能称得上好的，他扭过头去，复又冲向那怪物。眼见他身法轻盈，飘逸迅捷，和竹林中纷纷落叶几乎融为一体，刀光莹莹，挥洒如落书狂草。怪物受了些伤，更加狂暴起来，一只只的手伸展着试图抓住他，奈何动作过于迟缓，却是衣角都没带上。此时一股酸腐恶臭逐渐浓烈起来，以那怪物为中心，地面上的杂草迅速枯萎死去，先是灰败颓废，进而连叶片也化作飞灰。我心下惊恐，这怪物居然还有毒！忙手脚并用的向远处爬去。  
那老者围着怪物奔走砍削，那怪物身上的胳膊一根根少了下去，每掉落一根手臂，断臂就以极快的速度腐化成一滩臭水。我大喜过望，想着这光秃秃的怪物现下也就块头颇具威严罢了，很快定会变得七零八落！却见老者速度慢了下来，一副举步维艰的模样。再细看，他脚下地面附近几乎布满腐水，鞋面也已被腐蚀出孔洞来，端得是凶险无边。同时每一刀下去必定会有体液喷溅出来，他躲避起来是越来越困难了。  
我情急下将身上衣袍一解，就整张往老者处抛去，大叫：“前辈，接住！”  
老者反手扯过，呼啦一声大展于身前，立刀伏身，顶着衣袍猛然冲撞向怪物！  
那怪物爆出一声嘶鸣，老者用力扭转刀把，横劈出去，将它劈成了两半！  
这是何等巨力，我大张着嘴，看着那个可憎的肉球终于倒在地上不作动弹了。但紧接着那瘫软在地如同小山般的躯体竟逐渐虚化，最后竟消失在空中无影无踪了！  
我忍不住又叫唤起来：“前辈！前辈！这东西不见了！是跑了吗？”  
那老者挺拔劲瘦的身躯一下子松垮下去，微驼着背，踢踢踏踏的走过来，一副懒懒散散的样子，哪里还像是斩杀妖魔的前辈高人。他抬抬手让我起来：“死了。”  
死了？那分明是消失了……  
他看出我疑惑：“那不是此岸之物，此番已被我斩灭了。按理来说常人是不会看到它的，娃娃，你近来可有遇到什么怪事？”  
“怪事？”我立刻想起傍晚的事来，“傍晚下山时有小鬼作弄于我。”   
他眯起眼睛：“说来听听。”  
我将事情原委一五一十的说与他听，他磨挲着食指和拇指，若有所思。  
“算你好运。那作弄于你的估计不是别的，就是刚刚我斩杀的那只鬼。”  
我顿时吓出一身冷汗来。  
“跟在活人身后唤人名字，这小花招很多鬼怪都会。人有三盏阳火，分别在头顶、左肩、右肩。”老者拿手比划，“在背后唤你的名字，你若是回头了，鼻息就会将肩上阳火吹灭，待二肩俱灭，头顶阳火也虚弱不堪，第三次回头自然也灭了。这阳火是护你神魂的，阳火一灭，鬼怪便可乘虚而入，从脖颈后面钻进来，你就鬼上身了。”  
我忍不住摸了摸后颈，还好第三次没回头。  
那老者流露出一些愧疚来：“你有此遭遇和我有些干系。这鬼怪凶悍，我追杀它已有些时日，到这附近时它虚弱了很多，想必是觉得打不过我，所以想钻进你的身体里暂避风头吧。”  
我忙摇头：“不怪前辈，是这怪物可恶，我还得谢谢前辈救了我的性命呢。不过我以前从未遇到过怪力乱神之事，不知这次为何我突然能看见了？以后还会看到吗？还是说鬼怪不多？”  
“你的阳火被它吹灭了几盏，魂魄不稳，所以看到了此岸的事物。将死之人也会因为魂魄即将离体看到诸多异象，不必慌张。你若是不想看见，一会我教你个安神的法门。”老者又端详起他来，“但也不知该不该说，在我看来你是个练武的好苗子，面相气运也异于常人，不仅适合练武，也适合拘鬼驱神，和我所练的功法是再适合不过了。”  
“娃娃，你愿不愿意随我修行？”】


	7. 00：00：04

“哔——集合！大家过来，往下一个地方走了。”导游吹了哨子，周围的人稀稀拉拉的集中过来，跟着他往前走。唐苇缀在队尾，心神不宁。  
  
“前面是村里几个保存完好的古建筑，都是开放参观的，大家可以进去看看。这个李家还出过个状元……”导游在门口讲解着，唐苇和几个人没听，避开人流，径直往里面走去。一进去就阴凉了起来，正对着门口的是个下陷的天井，房子和唐苇的老宅一样是对称式，格局也基本一样。不同的是在门厅左右摆了两个玻璃柜子，里面放着些老物件。  
  
唐苇走过去，玻璃柜子上落了些灰，看起来有些朦朦胧胧的。一个柜子里摆的多是些生活用具，杯子碗和首饰盒一类，另一个柜子里则空了出来，只摆着一把刀，还是把木刀，已经腐朽不堪了。

那把刀造型是苗刀样式，但刀柄尾部被掏空了，安了个铃铛在里面，看起来有些奇怪。旁边摆着个牌子，上面写的就更奇怪了，居然说这把刀是梧桐木做的。唐苇经常听说有人用桃木做剑来辟邪，这梧桐做刀倒是第一次看到。

他没太在意，给这把刀拍了张照，转身往楼上探去。二楼应该是主人日常居住的地方，但这里为了方便游客参观，已经完全不见生活气息，空空落落，地板倒是打扫得很干净，没有什么灰尘。唐苇无聊的逛了逛，就下楼出了门。

那导游刚刚讲解完，周围的游客散开，唐苇抓住机会，凑上前去：“大哥，本地人？”

导游从怀里拿出根烟，斜眼看他：“是啊。”

唐苇笑：“刚才说的那个唐大侠的故事，您还知道更多吗？”

“别您您的，叔我四十五，叫我李叔就好。小朋友多大啊？不进去看？”

唐苇有点尴尬：“刚看完。李叔我二十四了。”

李叔惊讶，也有点尴尬：“啊，小伙子脸挺嫩的。”

“叔，那个唐大侠的故事你还知道其他的吗？挺想听的。”

李叔嘿嘿笑，喷了一小股烟：“感兴趣啊，他可算是这儿景点的招牌之一了。故事多得很，我从小住在这儿，他有多少传说我全知道。当初规划景区的时候为了吸引眼球，还编了很多假的出来，现在真假混杂，真分辨得出来的人不多了。不过现在也不方便，今天还好几伙人得带……”

唐苇明白了：“那我傍晚来找叔吧，你说个常去的店，晚上我请客。”

“嚯哟，好啊。小伙子喜欢武侠？以前也有几个人像你这样特别感兴趣。”

“是是，我写书的，来找资料呢，这故事有意思，我写进去给你们宣传宣传。”唐苇笑，小脸上两个小酒窝。

“那敢情好。”

李叔说了个店，唐苇记下了，游客又聚拢来，一群人又浩浩荡荡往村里走。

唐苇找着人给自己讲解，也不急了，离了大部队慢悠悠的在景区里就近找了个古香古色的客栈，先订了一晚，吃了一天的街边小吃。

天色将晚，人潮散去，唐苇歪在街边一家扁肉店里，磕着瓜子看店里的电视，桌上已经堆起了一小堆瓜子皮。

“哈哈，久等了啊。”李叔大步从外头跨进店里，还没坐下就开始招手，“老板，扁肉大碗！”

“辛苦了辛苦了。”唐苇敏捷的塞给他一把瓜子，“再点点什么呗，啥都行，我请客，等着听您故事呢。”

李叔想了想：“哎行，那我不客气了。老板！再来俩茶叶蛋，啤酒两瓶！”

唐苇嗑瓜子：“李叔，你这导游是干多久休息一次啊，我看天天这样干也吃不消吧。”

李叔也抓瓜子：“是啊，不是人干的。又累又晒，还费嗓子。有其他活儿的话我也就不干这了。不过最近工资还行，也算安慰吧。”

店家上菜很快，李叔几下就呼噜完一碗扁肉，唐苇瞅着又叫了一盘瓜子，推到中间：“天色也不早了，早说完咱们早回去休息。说正题吧，李叔，那唐大侠你知不知道叫什么啊？前面听你介绍，就听你说他叫什么枯阳野仙唐醉狂了。”

李叔开了瓶啤酒，嘬了口酒沫子：“唐大侠啊，时间太久远了，外号太响亮好记，村里没人记得真名了，碑上刻的名字也损坏模糊了，就晓得姓唐了。”

“那他当过教书先生吗？“唐苇追问。

“教书先生？”李叔诧异的看了他一眼，“没听说过。”

唐苇放心下来，笑嘻嘻。心结散了，人也放松下来，看着像个真的小孩儿，既然知道不是唐晖，就打算随便听听故事，当饭后消遣了：“那你说说他还有啥英雄事迹呗，像他成名的是哪一件啊？”

李叔喝了口酒：“哎这个故事我特别爱讲！这唐大侠啊出名是在及冠之年，也就是古代男子成年的二十岁，当时他在附近的栝山县已经小有名头，因为之前除过了当地的一个采花贼，特别受城里人感激。”

栝山县？唐苇暗念。现在已经是栝山市了，在枯阳村南边，和泷宁县刚好是方向相反。

李叔喝了酒有点兴奋，举着两只手的手指使劲比划：“当时有一个恶人组织横行霸道，人数不多，都有点功夫，大部分是进过大牢的，一共九个人，就叫——”

“九魈。”一个清澈的男中音突然插了进来。

唐苇回头，背后不知何时站了一个年轻男人，肤色微暗偏红，黑眼睛圆圆带笑，五官立体，两道眉毛比较粗，很精神的直挺着。穿了身洗得发白的粗衣，身体健壮，比唐苇高了有一个头。

那人看唐苇仰头望着自己，笑了一声，自来熟的就拉了凳子坐下。唐苇诧异的看他，就听到李叔高兴的招呼：“哦！哟！宋道长怎么有闲情过来啊。”

“宋道长？”唐苇诧异的打量他，虽然他生的不差，但论气质，比起道长，他更像田里干活的，有些健壮朴实过头了。  
  
那宋道长挠挠头：“晚上凉快啊，下来散散步。”  
  
李叔拉着给唐苇介绍：“这位是宋舍俞宋道长，这附近有个唤沙竹林，山上有个道观，他就在里面修行的。道长，这位是我今天刚认识的小朋友，对武侠啥的感兴趣，正给他讲呢。”  
  
二人互相问好。突然冒出来个道长，唐苇心里说不出来的古怪。他不做声，热情的将瓜子碟往宋道长跟前一推。  
  
“哎呀谢谢。”那宋舍俞拈起一颗瓜子，笑眯眯道：“我在这边山上也住了有一段时间了，故事也听了不少，刚才没忍住就插嘴了，抱歉啊。李叔您就接着讲吧。说来好像民间流传的版本多种间还有些许不同，也不知道您说的和我听的会不会是同一种，饭后也无事，叨叨吧。”


	8. -00：00：04

【修行？  
浑身的血液似乎都在那一瞬凝固了，我四肢冰凉，手指不受控制的微微颤抖。我——我适合前辈的功法？我也可以做到像前辈那样？我看着他，激动又难以置信。  
这种心情……一直以来我内心深处想要追寻的生活原来是那样的。不是做官，不是经商，也不是教书，我想要那种血脉喷张的感觉。虽然一直以喜欢安逸为理由逃避父亲兄长铺就的道路，但其实是厌倦那无趣，埋藏在我心底的，原来是这么野蛮的东西吗？  
老者看着我，露出些复杂的神色，我回过神，意识到自己在笑。  
我收敛笑意，埋头就往地上跪去：“请前辈收我为徒！”  
“好，好，”老者走近前来，道：“我叫郑戎虹，江湖上多尊称我为浮昼老人。你叫什么？”  
我俯首认真道：“弟子名唐晖，是此地的一个教书先生。”  
“教书先生。”郑戎虹有些意外，“罢了。你年岁已经不小，着实可惜，错过了最好的修炼时段，但你有天赋，只要刻苦修炼一定可以成一番事业。就在此叩首拜师吧。”  
“是。”我行了拜师礼。  
郑戎虹将我扶起，径去不远处草丛里拾了个破扫帚，转刀插入，却是个伪装的剑鞘。他拄着破扫帚，斗笠低垂，散出些白发来，佝偻着身子，一身灰衣毫不起眼，一晃就成了街边最普通的老翁形象。若不是我方才亲眼看到，谁又会信这老人是个高手呢。  
夜深露水重，我请他到了我房里，起了炉火，二人对坐。  
郑戎虹摘了斗笠，烤着火颇为惬意，眯着眼睛闲聊似的说道：“呼，一暖和就舒服多了，真是年纪大了不中用，这几天累得够呛的。我这些年收徒甚少，你是第二个。但你的师兄早已去世了，眼下你就是我唯一的弟子。我这把老骨头也不知道还有多少年能活，就抓紧教吧。接下来的五年，你做好准备，随我修行，不可擅自离去。”  
“是，师父。”  
郑戎虹叹了口气，老眼迷蒙，看我的眼神好像在透过我看另一个人：“你大师兄逝去已经是十几年前的事了，没你那么适合练这功法，学得十分辛苦。我们这派向来是单传，若是你大师兄在，也不会收你了，算是缘分。”  
“听好，我们这派一般被叫做野法使，功法有三册，唤枯阳法。道上懂行的若是有求于我们，或者忌惮奉承我们，则是尊称我们为阳法使。最初枯阳法是一个家族的不传之密，那家族逐渐人丁衰落，最后一人传了外姓，到现在择弟子已经不受宗族姓氏约束。你将来若是收徒也不必拘束于对方的身世，是好苗子，合眼缘就行。唯有一条要牢牢记住，枯阳法只可单传。”  
我点头。  
“先前我说你适合枯阳法，是有根据的。你虽然年轻力壮，明明应该正是气血旺盛时，但体质却阴寒，尤其近来越来越严重了，是也不是？”  
“是，儿时在家中多受照顾，也有医师调养身体，前几个月搬来这里后总觉四肢寒僵，阴雨时多处骨骼也会隐隐作痛。睡觉也不安稳了。”我反倒因祸得福了？  
“常人体质阴寒便小病不断，也容易撞见鬼神，是坏事。但若要修行枯阳法，学斩鬼之术，体质阴寒倒是好事。如要开天眼，容易开。不开天眼，用法门开暂时的假天眼也容易。体寒，因贴近彼岸，对洪流的感应也灵敏。对洪流敏感，要引流入体修行也更轻松。”  
“洪流？”我茫然。  
郑戎虹一笑：“斩鬼要用的能量。天地洪荒，有不可见的洪流在你我身边奔涌，或宽阔或狭窄，或湍急或平缓。也有先人直接将洪流称作冥河。要对付鬼怪，只有这洪流的水，或者说冥河水可伤它们，一般的刀剑对它们无效，需得将河水附在刀剑上再去对付它们。”  
“对活人呢？鬼是从躯体里剥离出来的魂魄会受伤的话，活人的魂魄也会受伤吗？”  
郑戎虹赞赏的看了我一眼：“问得好。对于活人一般是不会有效果的，活人的肉体是对洪流的天然屏障，保护其不受伤害。而修行时我们需要引流入体，也不是随便引，一无所知胡来一通会神魂俱灭，就剩下个活的躯壳。”  
“人体有经脉，正常练武内力运转需要从经脉走，洪流也从经脉走。人还活着的时候，魂魄安居在这里，”他用手指指脑袋，“内力的运转会经过这里，但你运转洪流时千万不可让河水过喉，一旦过喉和神魂相触，轻则智力受损，重则成活死人一个。”  
这理论我闻所未闻，今夜对我而言尽是新奇之事，我睁大眼睛，仔仔细细的将师父的每一个字都认真记下。  
看我眼睛瞪得溜圆，郑戎虹笑：“瞅你这娃娃眼睛乌漆麻溜的，那些离你还远！一开始你还是先从基础武学练起，等你熟悉经脉，内力运转自如了，到时候我再教你怎么运用洪流。”  
“好。”一般的武功我也很有兴趣，倒也不是很失望。  
郑戎虹看了眼窗外，天边隐隐微亮，但还尚黑。他一撩衣襟，就地躺下：“我就在此小睡一会吧。好徒儿，你去取床被子，白日我得去镇上一趟，晚上再回来。”  
我沉吟：“师父，此后我跟着你学习，还得先向亲人告知一声，正巧也得去镇上，不如一起？”  
“也行，到镇上后我有事得独自离开，晚上你我二人在镇南的城门汇合吧。”他无所谓的摇头晃脑。  
我去取了两床被子，怕我要走被阿弄知道了阻拦，又写了字条交代事情来龙去脉，放在桌上，让阿弄不必担心，往后收拾了这里的东西，回镇上唐家住去。  
远处鸡鸣声渐起，我赶忙倒下和师父并排在地上呼呼大睡，还未睡深，阳光晒在脸上时便被拍醒，收拾好行装，二人匆匆的往镇上去了。】


	9. 00：00：05

三个人围坐一团，中间包着盘瓜子，俱等着李叔开口。  
  
“好……我方才说到九魈，这九魈本不是南方的恶棍流寇，是从北方下来的，更确切的说，据说是从京城那方向一路往南过来的。也没人知道他们为什么南下，有人说是被追杀，有人说是来寻宝，还有的说就是无根浪荡，走到哪闹到哪。要我说应该就是最后一种，他们从北往南一路上是烧杀抢掠什么恶都做过，手段还特别残暴，所以得了个九魈的名头，说是山魈下山来吃人了！”  
  
“说来你们可能会惊讶，这九魈当中并不是一清色的大汉，里面有女子有老人有孩子，甚至还有个瞎子！其中唯一的女子外号佩娘，半边脸因为被丈夫欺辱烧得面目全非，一张脸变得半艳半怖，所以又被叫做半分艳。”  
  
“这些人南下的目的不明，在栝山镇栽跟头实属意外。那时候的栝山镇是个小城，太平的很，也不起眼的很，九魈某日路过此地在此歇息，里面一名大汉诨号张疤，两道刀疤盖了半张脸的，起了暴虐之心，也不知怎的拆了路边一个茶摊，还杀了茶摊主人一家三口，正巧落单遇着唐大侠，只见他路见不平拔刀相助，灌了几口酒就冲上前去，一把苗刀舞得似挥毫泼墨，只是别人泼出来的是墨，他泼出来的，是敌人的血。对了，前头那家里摆着的木刀你看过没有？就是那样的，他那苗刀就是在刀柄上镶了铃铛，舞起来铃铃铃的还怪好听。这张疤落单遇见了他，还能怎么着，就被他逮回了衙门呗。”  
  
“说来也巧，栝山镇其实也不是唐大侠的常驻地，当时是路过，赶着去寻友，两伙行路匆匆的人就这样在栝山撞上了。不过九魈这弟兄被人抓了，那肯定不能罢休哇。”  
  
“这九魈不知此地有大佛过路肆意妄为，唐大侠也不知道路边抓的人是九魈的，随手一关，准备第二天出发，夜里其他八个人就结伙闯了大狱，把人给抢出来了。可怜当晚那些个狱卒，七八个都再也回不了家了。这唐大侠还在栝山哪，还没出发，半夜被摇醒，听说这么件事，那肯定是要管上一管了！虽说势单力薄，而且当时他也就是一个二十岁的毛头小子，周围人听说了都劝他别插手此事，一魈或许还能对付，九魈一齐上肯定讨不了好！”  
  
“但唐大侠年轻气盛，倔，当晚就起身，按着幸存狱卒指的方向就去了。倒也给他追上了，可正如其他人所说，饶是他少年英才，还是寡不敌众，他重伤了对方四人，自己也是口吐鲜血。若不是城中守卫带了一大队人马急急赶来，那九魈见形势不妙逃走了，唐大侠怕是就小命不保了。”  
  
李叔说得口渴，拿起啤酒痛饮了一口：“到此时可是陷入困境啦，唐大侠重伤，城里也没什么有能之士，光凭些普通士兵也抵不了什么用，之前吓走他们也都是仗着对面顾及伤员，而对面还有一半人完好无损，怎么打得过呢？”  
  
他放下杯子，故作神秘道：“这时候就是神怪灵异专场了。大家还记得不，唐大侠的外号是什么？枯阳野仙唐醉狂啊！虽说这是日后传出去的名头，但功夫是一早就在练的。这唐醉狂我之前说的你应该也听过了，喝了酒就会力大无穷，他是使刀的，醉了后刀法那叫一个酣畅淋漓、肆意潇洒、癫狂诡奇，活脱脱一疯子！野仙，为什么是叫野仙，有个仙字那肯定是能使出出常人没法理解的招式来，不然怎么叫仙呢。这唐大侠不仅武功不赖，还懂得一些鬼神之术。”  
  
听得此处，唐苇不自觉的向前倾了倾身子，瓜子也忘磕了，一旁的宋道长也饶有兴致，眯着眼睛听得津津有味。听客们听得这么认真，李叔很是受用，他顿了一下，享受了大家专注的气氛，才又开口道：“此时的唐大侠重伤，躺在床上几乎是半分动弹不得，他知道九魈必定不会善罢甘休，会找他报仇，就请他所在的客栈中的几名小二，帮他布阵做法。他将计就计，既然九魈要找他的麻烦，他也动不了，那就干脆以自身为饵，等他们上门来了，想办法扣住。如何扣住呢？城中普通士兵是肯定靠不住了，阻拦不住人，来了只是白白送人头，这一次只能靠他自己。”  
  
“他让小二寻了一沓黄纸，又在城中首饰铺买了些宝石，寻了朱砂毛笔，画了些符咒，让小二按他所说摆放在了特定位置上，石头有的一起摆着，有的被他握在手里。听着是个小工程，其实要摆的地方十分之多，位置也讲究，错一点都不行，那几名小二里里外外忙了一整个下午才算完成，还都做了遮掩，叫人轻易没法发现。具体是什么原理，怎么运作，除了唐大侠是谁也不知道，就算是打心底崇拜他的店小二，忙活的时候也在心里嘀咕。”  
  
“一切布置完毕，城中几个捕快按他所说四下里退避了外人，当夜整个客栈里空空如也，除了他是一个活人也没有。捕快们远远的守着，也不知道里面发生了什么，仅有一人事后曾说看到过几道黑影掠过，总之第二天早上，人就全都落网了。”

唐苇不禁问：“就抓到了？”  
  
李叔点头：“是啊，第二日捕头战战兢兢的推门进去，本以为要给唐大侠收尸了，没料到地上瘫了一堆人，红的绿的紫的，老的少的残的，全都齐了！”

那宋道士在一旁眯起眼睛，似乎是称赞的晃动了下身子。

“没人知道唐大侠是怎么做到的，那捕头进去的时候，唐大侠还躺在床上闭目养神呢，不过时候审查犯人时，九魈都承认了是唐大侠降伏了他们。总之经此一战唐大侠是名声远扬，尤其是他的鬼神手段，不断的被添油加醋，有一段时间还被乡野愚民当做土神奉拜过嘞。”

唐苇喃喃：“究竟是怎么做到的呢……”他又看向宋道长，“宋道长可有什么猜测？”

宋道长摸着瓜子磕，笑道：“或许唐大侠其实伤得没那么重吧，又或者半夜友人前来助阵。哎呀年轻人不要迷信～要是真的可以靠几张符就可以抓住那么多穷凶极恶的犯人，国家还要警察做什么？要讲科学～科学～”

唐苇没忍住笑了出来。

李叔一拍桌子，冲他吹胡子瞪眼：“怎么不行？！你的意思是我说的是假的喽？我爷爷这么和我说的！我爷爷的爷爷也是这么和他说的！怎么就假了？有一些东西失传了也不奇怪啊！”

宋道长赶忙安抚他：“是是，是有这种可能。但总之现今是做不到的，这些故事确实是少说为好，说不定真有人信了，那不是迷信是什么？之后给人骗了或走入邪道总不好……”

唐苇觉得宋道长说的在理，也明白现今禁止相关故事传播的原因，但心里也确实像李叔一样有个地方难受，憋屈的慌。李叔脸有些泛红，不知道是因为激动还是因为酒的缘故，一个劲倔犟的在嘴里重复着：“是真的，不会有假，我家代代都这么传的……”

故事说完给宋道长这么一闹，顿时没了味道，李叔也不再愿意多讲了，不多时宋道长就识趣的自己离开了，搞得唐苇觉得他就是故意来这么一出似的，特意来“好心”提醒路人不要封建迷信。他安慰鼓励了李叔几句，回到了自己的旅馆。

他再一次翻开唐晖的笔记。


	10. -00：00：05

【出了唤沙竹林，上了官道，道路平坦得多了。两侧田野里零零碎碎的有些农民埋头劳作，天气正好，风卷着草汁香扑面而来，舒适得紧。

郑戎虹边走边和我说话：“昨晚一开始忘记告诉你安魂的法门了，后来天渐亮，我寻思着也没大碍了就没说，现在左右无事，正好好说说这事。”

师父带着斗笠，老神在在，天边太阳逐渐爬升，我却什么遮阴之物也没有，被晒得满头大汗：“是，弟子听着。”

“其实一般来说没有其他异状神魂就会慢慢稳定，夜间怕不稳的话可以在被角缝上金箔。而你要马上安稳起来则需要做点小法事。枯阳法有三册，第一册教授武学，第二册教授使用洪流的方法，第三册是各种杂方。循序渐进，后一册都是基于前面的，一会到了镇上找个阴凉无人地，我正好可给你看看我们野法使的手段。”

我被晒得不想说话，点点头。

师父猛的一拍我后背：“精神！这路上也别闲着，我先教你呼吸吐纳法。”  
  
“这最基础的呼吸法有两种，一种是顺腹式，深呼吸时小腹微微鼓起，呼气时凹陷。一种是逆腹式，吸气时小腹凹陷，呼气时微微鼓起。前者用于静态，后者用于动态。现在你就用逆腹式，吸两口气长呼一口，按这规律赶路试试。”  
  
我照做了，发现确实轻松一些，身体也没先前那么沉重的感觉了，颓势消失不见，感觉又能精神饱满的走上一长段距离。师父见我理解的快，点点头，二人就一声不吭的按着呼吸法大步快走起来。行至中午，眼前已能远远望见泷宁县城的影子，我出了许多汗，却是一身舒畅，也不怎么觉得疲惫。路边有个小茶铺，师父让我停下，师徒二人进了茶铺休息。  
  
“老板，茶一壶，烙饼两个。”我一坐下就迫不及待的喊道，这一路可渴死我了。  
  
师父摘了斗笠，重做扇子犹自扇着凉风，笑道：“怎么样？教书先生走过这么长的路吗？”  
  
我挠头笑道：“没走过几次，像今天早上这么轻松还是头一遭。”  
  
那茶铺老板是个中年人，很快就送了茶和饼上来，惊道：“这位是教书先生哪？难不成就是近来大家说的从城里来的那位？”  
  
我点点头。  
  
“怎么今儿去城里？不教啦？”老板流露出些遗憾的神色，“也是，这穷乡僻壤的，一直以来也都没人愿意过来，待不长久的。”  
  
我倒水的手顿住了，自己被拜师的事冲晕了头脑，完全忘了那几个乡娃子学生该怎么办。  
  
老板偷看我神色，小心问道：“先生还教吗？我听说表哥家有两小孩就是在您那学字的，家里都是农人，要是您走了，这孩子也就只能回地里了……”  
  
我不由放下茶壶，愧疚起来。我逃进竹林做教书先生全是为了躲避家里的管束，想过逍遥日子的，这么一想，全然没当那些孩子一回事，真是愧为人师，还被叫什么先生！  
  
师父在旁喝茶不语，斗笠摇得缓慢，显是等着看我如何处理。我心里念想转得飞快，想着阿弄也识字，虽没去考秀才，书也是读得很不错的……不若将学生们拜托给他？但我将他一个人抛下跟着师父跑了，肯定早有怨言，这时候再拜托他一个人在那教书，端的是清苦无趣，有些过分。家中或许还有闲人，一会去问问看也行？我还有些余钱，雇了人也不会有怨言……  
  
我心里有了打算，安抚他道：“没事，我走了，还会有其他人继续教孩子们的。”  
  
“那就好那就好。”老板咧嘴笑，“这些天谢谢先生了。”  
  
我听得难受，摆手道：“别叫我先生了。”  
  
老板惶然不知为何，懵懵的下去了。  
  
师父笑，递了块饼过来：“喝茶，吃饼。那些小娃子们要是知道是我这老头子把你拐跑了，肯定得怨我。”  
  
我也不知该说什么，接过饼就往嘴里塞，干干涩涩有些难以下咽。  
  
我二人吃完饼，茶还剩半壶，正打算歇歇喝完再走，来路方向远远的起了小尘，三人骑着马过来了。那三人衣着光鲜，为首的是个年轻人，年岁和我差不多，跨下骏马毛皮油亮，趾高气昂，在马背上用鼻孔看人。  
  
小茶铺就两张方茶桌，那年轻人下了马，立刻毫不客气的占去一张，另二人站在他身后，三人不悦的盯着我们。我被盯得心头火起，记忆中也没在镇上见过这样人物，斜眼瞪了他们一眼，立刻仿佛踩了年轻人痛脚一般，让他大声嚷嚷起来：“也不知道哪来的穷鬼，喝点劣茶也要占位置，其他人都没地坐。”  
  
我嗤笑道：“阁下不愧是身份尊贵，养得一身膘肉，整张桌子都被撑满了容不下他人了。”  
  
年轻人气得跳起来：“胡说八道，我哪里胖了！”  
  
另外两个保镖人物也立刻斥骂道：“放肆！我们怎么能和少爷一张桌子！倒是你们，看也快喝完了，还不快快滚蛋！”  
  
这三人非得占两张桌子，真是岂有此理，我正欲争论，一只手轻轻拍了拍我手背，转头一看，却是师父不知何时已经戴起了斗笠，正冲我摇头，看是不欲起争端。他站起身来，佝偻着背，装作虚弱的咳了两声，笑道：“年轻人真是精力旺盛，我徒弟容易冲动，我二人也要走了，这桌子就让给二位吧。”  
  
那老板也赶忙出来，赔笑道：“和气生财，和气生财。这么好的天气，就别吵架了，这位还是教书先生呢，文人就是倔，小少爷别放心上。”  
  
“教书先生？”被这么一提，那少爷饶有兴致的打量起我来，我被师父打岔，不再想说什么，皱眉扭过脸去，就要离开。  
  
他嘿嘿笑将起来：“方才见这家伙一身汗水黏黏腻腻，破衣烂衫土里土气的，我还以为是田里掘土的呢。仔细一看长得还挺好看，怕不是是教人的，就是教的不是书，是床上功夫吧？”】


End file.
